Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive a portable memory medium, such as a flash memory (FM) device that employs a universal serial bus (USB) connector. The storage capacity of such flash memory devices are sufficient to store media content that has been received by the media device. For example, the user of the media device may download a movie or a serial program event for later viewing and/or viewing on another media device.
However, the flash memory device must be kept under the physical control of the user who has stored the media content of interest on the flash memory device. For example, another user may obtain the flash memory device, and might delete or record over previously stored media content, much to the disappointment of the first user. Or, the user may have recorded adult oriented media content, and the other user may be a young adult who should not have access to the adult oriented media content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to manage safekeeping of stored media content on a flash memory device.